(OS)(TRAD) Battle Beneath the Black Sun
by Skull Kid Black
Summary: Bien avant les événements de Majora's Mask, une grande guerre a exterminé l'humanité et décimé la planète autrefois florissante. Les deux immortels qui ont provoqué la guerre se retrouvent maintenant pour la bataille finale, ne connaissant pas le sort terrible qui les attend. Trad de la fic de Ginger Sheikah.


Une silhouette solitaire errait silencieusement sur une plage désolée. Le soleil noir émettait ses derniers rayons toxiques, qui brûlaient dans un ciel rouge sang. Le sable sous ses pieds était chaud, la chaleur rayonnant à travers ses bottes en cuir épais. Des vagues de vapeur s'élevaient des eaux tièdes d'un océan étrangement immobile. Tout autour de lui, le monde brûlait sous le ciel rouge, empestant la mort. Tout autour de lui, le monde qu'il a aidé à créer était en décomposition.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Le dieu de la guerre et de la lune n'avait aucun remords pour la guerre finale qu'il avait apportée sur cette terre. Peu importait que ce combat soit la fin de l'humanité.

_"Merde à tous,"_ jura-t-il. _"Mes partisans ne m'ont pas amené à la victoire et les autres étaient des ennemis qui m'empêchaient. Ils méritaient tous ce destin ..."_

Les personnes qu'il maudissait maintenant lui avaient donné un nouveau nom, celui qui reflétait sa nature violente: la Divinité Féroce. Son vrai nom a été perdu face aux ravages du temps et enseveli sous des siècles de guerre. Peu lui importait que son propre peuple le dépouille de l'identité que lui ont conférée ses pères. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nom pour l'apprivoiser. Il ne voulait pas d'un nom pour l'apprivoiser. Un nom a donné à un homme une humanité: un lien avec son âme errante, le gardant du côté sombre de sa nature. Un nom devait être un rappel qu'il y avait plus qu'un homme dans sa nature primitive.

Eh bien, il n'était pas un homme, n'est-ce pas? Il était un dieu, bien au-dessus de la morale mesquine de l'humanité.

Il a donné une dernière pensée aux gens qui l'avaient adoré en tant que dieu de la guerre, celui à qui ils avaient prié pour la victoire et la force au combat. Des batailles qu'il avait lui-même entamées, satisfaisant ses propres caprices et sa soif de sang insatiable. N'importe quel dieu inférieur aurait le regret d'utiliser ses propres fidèles en tant que pions dans leurs jeux égoïstes.

Des yeux gris impitoyables scrutèrent l'horizon pourpre. La Divinité Féroce ne trouverait aucun remords dans ses actions. Il ne se laisserait sentir que de la rage et de la haine jusqu'à ce que cette bataille finale se termine inévitablement. Et cela ne finirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas été débarrassé d'elle.

La menace qui avait été une épine dans son flanc depuis le jour de sa création; sa plus jeune soeur, celle que leurs pères avaient nommée Majora. Elle avait reçu le cadeau de Magic, une décision insensée que la divinité féroce considérait comme une grave erreur. Sa sœur a prouvé sa folie dans les moments difficiles qui suivaient sa naissance, quand elle était sortie de l'océan nouvellement créé alors qu'elle était une jeune femme et qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle serait la divinité qui veillerait sur les eaux de la terre. elle s'était battue et avait hurlé comme un animal sauvage.

L'air humide hérissait ses cheveux blancs comme il se souvenait de ce moment. Il s'était précipité sur elle, à peine plus de quelques heures plus vieux qu'elle et fraîchement créé, rempli de haine pour cette fille qui criait. Son cœur avait battu vite, une sensation nouvelle, et la divinité féroce se souvint du désir intense de la voir morte de ses mains. Cela avait été son premier goût de la férocité de sa propre âme. Autant de haine qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là, c'était palpitant de ressentir les premiers élans de sa raison d'être créé. En tant que dieu de la guerre, il n'était pas censé avoir un cœur doux.

Majora l'avait vu arriver et elle avait pris position, prête à lui sauter dessus, mais les dieux avaient reculé leur fils et leur fille. C'est pourquoi la divinité féroce était venue dans l'océan pour la retrouver. Ce fut le lieu de sa naissance et de leur première réunion volatile. Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux une profonde haine pour cette petite etendue insignifiante de plage isolée, aucun autre endroit ne conviendrait pour la fin de leur saga. Il savait que Majora viendrait. Sa soif de sang était aussi forte que la sienne. De cette manière, la divinité féroce savait que Majora ne le décevrait pas.

Le soleil noir n'est pas tombé de son endroit isolé dans le ciel ensanglanté. Des heures ou des jours auraient peut-être passé, mais la divinité féroce l'ignorait et ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait déjà vécu une éternité. Quel était le temps pour lui?

Cela ne l'effraya pas lorsqu'il finit par entendre le bruit de pas lourds qui piétinaient sur le sable brûlant. Alors elle allait l'attaquer par derrière? La divinité féroce fronça les sourcils, la peinture de guerre rouge et bleue sur sa peau lui démangeant de sueur perlant sur son front, ajoutant à son irritation. Non, si elle l'attaquait, elle ne commencerait pas avec quelque chose d'aussi lâche. De toutes les choses viles que la divinité féroce justifiait d'appeler sa sœur, la lacheté n'en faisait pas partie. Elle était aussi courageuse qu'elle était folle.

"Bonjour cher frère…" murmura un murmure sur la surface tiède de l'océan vitreux, résonnant de manière dissonante dans le monde silencieux et mort. Il aurait pu être un dieu guerrier puissant et redoutable, mais la divinité féroce ne put empêcher les frissons qui courait dans son dos au son de la voix de l'entité. C'était comme si la mort elle-même était portée dans chaque syllabe parlée, inhumaine et désireuse d'éteindre la flamme de la vie.

Les mots eux-mêmes étaient une provocation. Il n'y avait jamais eu un moment agréable entre eux. Depuis le jour de leur naissance, Majora et la divinité féroce étaient des rivaux acharnés et des ennemis odieux. La phrase _"... cher frère"_ résonna dans sa tête et la divinité féroce sentit une nouvelle vague de colère monter dans sa poitrine. Majora le narguait et il était impatient de saisir les occasions. Ses doigts tremblèrent involontairement, ayant envie de s'enrouler autour de la poignée de son puissant épée et de commencer cette bataille finale.

Pourtant, même avec toute la soif de sang en ébullition, la divinité féroce ne pouvait se résoudre à faire demi-tour. Pas encore. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles cet être tordu se transformerait en ce qui était autrefois sa sœur, la belle fille aux cheveux noirs comme du corbeau et aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan dont elle est née. Il n'y avait pas d'amour perdu entre les deux frères mais encore…

C'était écoeurant de penser à ce qu'elle était devenue.

"Pourquoi ne te tournes-tu pas vers moi," siffla la voix derrière lui. Majora n'avait plus cette voix chantante qui était jadis si douce. Cependant, elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à un homme. Cette nouvelle créature parla avec une voix dépourvue de toute féminité et de masculinité et dans un grondement bestial qui a fait ramper la peau de la Divinité Féroce. Elle n'avait même plus l'air humaine.

Prenant une inspiration pour se stabiliser avant la bataille, il se tourna pour faire face au monstre que sa sœur était devenue. Le sang coula plus vite dans son cœur lorsqu'il aperçut Majora et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Un sentiment de terreur et de dégoût se leva dans son ventre.

C'était pire qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Les rumeurs sur la façon dont sa magie, celle qu'elle a appelée Ikana, défiguraient la belle sorcière, ne l'ont pas préparé à la chose tordue qui se dressait devant lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il y a de nombreuses années, il l'avait vue debout sur la même plage. Même à ce moment-là, sa magie la déformait, bien qu'elle ne ressemble alors qu'à une femme frappée d'une terrible maladie. Maintenant, elle ne ressemblait même pas légèrement à la déesse qu'elle était.

Une créature de grande taille, aux couleurs vives, aux membres grotesques et aux longues et épaisses vrilles des poignets se dressait devant lui. Les cornes émergeaient d'une tête sans poils et un seul globe vitreux sur le front le fixait. Une large bouche béante remplie de dents de rasoir pointues lui sourit. La divinité féroce avait vu son lot de monstres à son époque, mais rien ne pouvait tenir une bougie à l'horreur de ce que Majora était devenue de son plein gré.

"Tu as l'air troublé, cher frère," répondit Majora aux observations silencieuses de la Divinité Féroce. "Tu dois sûrement savoir que j'ai changé…"

Bien qu'il sût que la nouvelle forme de Majora était capable de parler, cela le bouleversait d'entendre une voix, même si inhumaine que la sienne, venant d'une chose aussi bête.

"Changé?" Il se moqua, la voix serrée de colère. "Oh, c'est plus qu'un simple changement. Tu es un monstre! Pourquoi t'es-tu fait ça?" Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas de plus vers son adversaire. Comme il l'a fait, son nez prit une bouffée de l'odeur de Majora. Elle puait, comme si son âme était en train de dépérir de la corruption de l'Ikana.

"Cela me fait tellement chaud au cœur d'entendre ton inquiétude pour moi, très cher frère," répondit Majora avec amabilité, mais la Féroce Déité pouvait détecter des nuances de colère grandissante dans sa voix. "Pourtant, tes paroles trahissent l'ignorance et un esprit simple. Cela est approprié, vu que la force et la guerre ne sont que des préoccupations superficielles. Il n'y a jamais eu de profondeur pour toi parce que tu n'a jamais traité de choses au-delà de ce que tu peux voir."

"Surveille ta langue, sorcière," gronda la Déité féroce. "Ne m'insulte pas avant notre bataille si tu ne souhaites pas une mort douloureuse."

"Tu vois! C'est exactement ce que je veux dire", continua Majora, ignorant les avertissements de son frère. "Tous les muscles et pas de cervelle. C'est ce que tu es. Je suis plus grand que toi parce que j'ai les deux. Ma magie est la force que mes pères ont accordée. Ma beauté était sans signification et inutile pour l'Ikana. C'était un obstacle à la croissance de ma magie, une distraction, et comme une bonne mère, je sacrifiais ma vanité pour le bien de mon enfant. beauté physique si différente de celle que tu demande à tes fidèles de sacrifier leur vie pour toi? "

Dans un moment de silence tendu, la divinité féroce ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechigner face à ses paroles. C'était comme ça que ça a toujours été avec eux deux. Majora lui renvoyait toujours la discussion, le forçant à atteindre son niveau de dépravation. Elle cherchait toujours à prouver qu'ils se ressemblaient davantage qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. C'était l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus chez elle.

"Ta sale magie n'est pas un enfant, espèce de bête," cracha-t-il avec véhémence, essayant d'enterrer ses mots sous sa fureur grandissante.

Un rire, glacé et étrange, émergea de la créature se tenant devant lui. Cela lui semblait presque familier, faisant allusion à la vieille voix de Majora avant sa transformation. "Oh mais c'est le cas. Et mon enfant, mon précieux Ikana t'a _détruit_, Astraeus…"

Assez. C'était assez parler. Le son de son vrai nom résonna à ses oreilles et il en détesta toutes les syllabes. Entendre cela sortir des lèvres de Majora avec sa voix haineuse frappa un nerf au plus profond de lui. Sa fureur avait atteint son point d'ébullition et, avec cette dernière provocation, elle s'était étendue. Il était temps de commencer. La Divinité Féroce était venue ici pour une bataille, pas pour discuter avec des mots inutiles.

"Pas encore, Majora," répondit-il lourdement en tirant de son fourreau son énorme épée à double hélice. Le métal résonna durement dans l'air mortel. La bouche béante du visage de Majora se dessina en un large sourire, toutes ses dents pointues brillant rouge sous le soleil noir. La divinité féroce pouvait sentir son enthousiasme pour le combat.

"Je suis encore la. Le sang coule toujours dans mes veines. Aussi longtemps que je désirerai le combat, je ne suis pas encore parti de ce monde. Je suis le dieu de la guerre. J'ai été créé pour combattre et gagner. Tu sais déjà comment ça va finir. "

La créature appelée Majora pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle était curieuse. Puis, dans un tourbillon de mouvement, les longues vrilles des bras se balançaient. La divinité féroce leva son épée, prête pour l'assaut. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentit une joie folle à la perspective de cette bataille. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait.

"En effet, je sais," murmura simplement Majora en se préparant pour le combat. "Maintenant, allons-nous danser?"

La seule réponse qu'il donna fut un signe de tête laconique. Sans prévenir, Majora se jeta sur son frère, poussant un cri puissant qui transperça l'atmosphère. La Divinité Féroce rugit comme un lion en réponse. L'épée a rencontré la chair. La bataille avait commencé. Un monde mourant autour d'eux ne l'avait pas prévenue. Pas une âme n'était là pour assister à la plus grande bataille d'une longue querelle.

Du moins aucune âme mortelle n'était là.

Une paire d'yeux rétrécis regarda le puissant dieu et la méchante déesse se disputer sans fin. Des blessures, qu'aucun homme mortel ne pourrait jamais supporter, ont été infligées à la fois à Majora et à la Divinité Féroce. Le sang a imbibé le sable et les cris de bataille des immortels ont rempli l'air, tombant sur les oreilles d'un observateur qu'ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué.

Le temps ne s'est pas écoulé et la bataille a fait rage. Pendant tout ce temps, leur observateur attendait patiemment une chance d'intervenir.

La divinité féroce a balancé son épée dans la chair tendre du côté non gardé de Majora. Elle a trébuché en arrière alors que le sang coulait de dizaines de blessures. Bien qu'il soit blessé également, son ennemi était bien pire. Il sourit malicieusement à la douleur évidente de Majora. Il était le dieu de la guerre. Est-ce qu'elle s'attendait vraiment à la victoire? Ses doigts agrippèrent la garde de son épée, dégoulinant de sang, et se préparèrent à frapper sa sœur. Majora avait du mal à se relever, mais la Divinité Féroce sentait sa détermination à finir le combat avec la victoire.

"Tuen avez assez?" Se moqua-t-il. "Ou devrais-je te sortir de ta misère et fendre ton corps en deux?" Alors qu'il levait son épée pour mettre fin à la vie de Majora, il remarqua un éclair de mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il a soudainement senti une présence l'observer, lui et sa sœur. Majora a dû le voir aussi, car sa tête s'est retournée pour regarder derrière son frère. La curiosité l'attira. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une âme sur cette terre. Que pourrait-il rester après la dernière guerre, que Majora et lui ont menée? Malgré lui, la divinité féroce tourna la tête pour voir qui était là.

C'était un autre immortel, un autre de ses frères et sœurs, qu'il ne pensait même plus exister. Son seul frère, son vrai nom également oublié et même la connaissance de son existence de dieu dont on ne se souvient plus, se trouvait sur la plage de sable. La rumeur disait qu'il vivait parmi les mortels, un fournisseur de masques et un tel non-sens. Il avait toujours été un petit dieu étrange, mais jamais un que la divinité féroce considérait comme un ennemi, juste une nuisance amusante à la fois.

La Déité féroce pouvait entendre Majora se remettre enfin sur ses pieds, mais il ne s'en souciait pas pour elle maintenant. Leur frère était là après avoir été absent pendant un certain temps et la divinité féroce ne pensait pas que cela augure bien pour lui ou pour Majora. Le petit dieu se tenait là, se tordant les mains et leur souriant comme si c'était une blague. Il se balança doucement là où il se tenait, semblant frêle sous un énorme sac rempli d'articles. La divinité féroce remarqua des dizaines de masques suspendus à la surface.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici au nom des pères?" La Divinité Féroce a demandé grossièrement.

"Les Pères m'ont envoyé ici", dit le petit dieu avec une voix étrangement gaie. "Ils sont très mécontents de vous deux."

"Les Pères peuvent brûler à l'agonie", claqua la Divinité Féroce. "Ils n'ont plus d'autorité sur nous."

Majora étouffa également une réponse, son opinion sur les pères, irremplaçable et choquante même pour la divinité féroce.

Le petit dieu éclata de rire, un rire étouffé et aigu et la Divinité Féroce aggravée pensait que son frère devrait probablement mourir aussi. Il resserra sa prise sur son épée, s'attendant à moitié à une parabole asiniste dont il ne manquerait pas de se soucier. C'était la manière de son frère.

"Les Pères m'ont envoyé ici," répéta-t-il. "Ils sont très mécontents de vous. On m'a envoyé pour administrer une punition, si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous battre et faites la paix l'un avec l'autre."

C'est sa sœur qui a répondu à l'étrange menace de leur frère.

"Nous ne devons pas être punis comme de simples enfants mortels! maudit soient les pères! Nous sommes destinés à finir cette bataille. Ne vous mêlez pas de nous." Majora cracha. Pour une fois dans son existence, la Divinité Féroce s'est retrouvée aux côtés de Majora.

"La paix n'est pas une option. Seulement la mort." La Divinité Féroce menaça sombrement. Sa voix tremblait de fureur. Comment les pères osent-ils essayer de les en empêcher maintenant. La faute de toute cette querelle réside en partie dans leurs erreurs. Ils essayaient simplement de résoudre un problème qu'ils avaient créé. L'épée à double hélice était maintenant dirigée vers son frère souriant. "Si vous choisissez d'intervenir, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de mettre fin à vos jours."

Mais le petit dieu ne fit que secouer la tête, son sourire ne quittant jamais son visage. "Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela" fut sa réponse calme. Majora et la divinité féroce ne tenaient pas compte de ses avertissements. Ils se sont précipités sur lui, pour une fois unis dans un seul but. Un seul coup d'épée et un coup de ses vrilles permettraient de se débarrasser de cet insecte nuisible. Ensuite, ils pourraient reprendre leur combat.

Le dieu hésita à peine alors qu'il observait les deux bêtes fonçant vers lui. Il s'autorisa même un petit rire alors qu'il retirait un petit ocarina en argile des plis de sa veste. Ses lèvres se fermèrent autour de la bouche de l'instrument et il commença à jouer une mélodie, profondément obsédante mais d'une simplicité surprenante.

Des notes d'une chanson dérivèrent dans les airs et la divinité féroce s'arrêta net. Il regarda son frère se laisser tomber sur le sable et jouer sur son ocarina comme si de rien n'était. Majora aussi s'était arrêtée et sa tête était une fois de plus inclinée sur le côté, cette fois vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que faisait leur frère.

La chanson remplit les oreilles de la Divinité féroce et il se retrouva rapidement fasciné par les notes qui montaient et descendaient. Le monde qui l'entourait devenait flou et il ne pouvait plus sentir ses propres membres. Seule la chanson retentit clairement et la divinité féroce ne se préoccupa que de cette chanson. C'était la chose la plus importante au monde maintenant. Majora soit damné. Les pères soient damnés. Le dieu jouant cette chanson étrange était la seule chose qui comptait.

Le petit dieu regarda ses frères et sœurs immobiles, comme des statues, figés sous le charme de sa chanson. Pourquoi ne pas jouer un peu avec eux, pensa-t-il avec malice. Les pères lui avaient donné la permission de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour soumettre Majora et la divinité féroce. Il se permettait un peu de s'amuser à leurs dépens.

La divinité féroce leva ses bras lourds et commença une danse folle. Majora fit de même. Au travers de sa musique, le dieu sourit. C'était beaucoup trop satisfaisant. Cela ne prendrait plus trop longtemps maintenant…

Un soleil noir dans un ciel rouge tourbillonna dans sa vision alors que la divinité féroce dansait avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait. Ses propres pensées avaient disparu. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un esclave de la chanson et de la danse. Bientôt, il se sentit soudain devenir raide mais cela ne l'effraya pas. Le sort avait capturé ses pensées et ses sentiments. La douleur traversa son corps et il sentit ses muscles se durcir. Son corps s'est transformé ensemble. Les bras se mêlèrent à ses côtés. Ses jambes se sont tordues ensemble et se sont enroulées dans son corps. Tout chez lui semblait aller ensemble puis rétrécir. C'était une véritable agonie, mais la divinité féroce enregistrait à peine ce qui lui arrivait. Seule une faible panique résonna dans son esprit vide.

Puis, dès que cela a commencé, l'esprit de la Déité féroce est redevenu le sien. Il était sur le dos, regardant le ciel. La douleur avait disparu. La chanson était partie. Il semblait que Majora et son frère étaient également partis.

La Déité féroce essaya d'appeler, mais il s'aperçut que ses lèvres ne bougeraient pas. Ses doigts atteignirent son épée, mais alarmé, la divinité féroce se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait aucun doigt ni bras même bouger.

_"Que diable se passe-t-il?"_

Une ombre et il vit son frère se profiler comme un géant au-dessus de lui. La panique à part entière le traversa. Depuis quand son pauvre frère de dieu s'est-il transformé en géant? À son horreur complète, le géant qui était son frère tendit la main et le prit dans ses bras. La divinité féroce hurlait de toutes ses forces, mais aucun son n'échappa de ses lèvres bien fermées. Sur le sable, il a été transporté et ils sont arrivés à l'océan, l'eau douce comme du verre.

"Voulez-vous voir ce que vous êtes devenu?" Il entendit la voix de son frère demander, semblant si étouffée et si éloignée. La divinité féroce a été soulevée à la surface de l'eau et a finalement entrevu ce qui s'était passé.

Un masque dans les mains de son frère lui lança un regard noir. C'était un visage qu'il reconnaissait. une touffe de cheveux blancs purs encadrant une grimace en colère avec de la peinture de guerre bleue et rouge sur une peau pâle. Pourtant, ce sont les yeux qui l'ont effrayé. Il ne connaissait pas ces deux trous noirs et vides qui le fixaient. Le visage de ce masque ne pourrait pas être le sien. Pourtant, la divinité féroce savait sans aucun doute que son frère l'avait vaincu. Le masque qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était pas simplement une pauvre représentation de la divinité féroce. Ce masque était la divinité féroce.

Le masque de la Déité féroce entendit son frère rire à sa manière étrange et une chaîne de mots flotta sur la terre isolée, entendue seulement par l'homme et les masques sur la plage.

"Vous avez rencontré une terrible destinée, n'est-ce pas?"


End file.
